


Movie Night

by drunkdragon



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Pointless fluff, Qrow being a scaredy cat, Winter likes horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Winter likes horror. Qrow, not so much.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt: "Can I open my eyes yet?"

The movie was getting to the best part. While some portions of it were predictable, the heroine was on her way to escaping the haunted mansion. Just a few more steps and she’d be home free. 

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

She felt her eyes roll. Of all the things that Qrow would be afraid of, a horror movie was not one of them. Bundled up together on a couch with a bowl of popcorn in front of them, Winter had lazily slouched over his lap during the course of the movie. “You’re being a baby, Qrow.”

He sighed. “You can shoot and cut Grimm all day, Winter. Ghosts are another thing.”

“Yes, and ghosts aren’t real.” She pointed at the screen, even though she knew he wouldn’t be able to see her gesture. “Besides, we’re hunters, and you and I are especially mobile at that. This ghost is chained to a mansion. You could outrun this thing without even trying.”

“But this is just a person, Winter.” His head tilted back, looking into the ceiling. “They’re not trained or anything.”

A low chuckle escaped her throat. “So you identify more with being a helpless person than a hunter?”

A frustrated growl. “Look, just let me know when it’s done.”

With a small smirk, she glanced back at the screen. Unbeknownst to Qrow, Winter actually knew the ending to the movie. It was one of her favorites, after all, and she knew that the producers wanted to go for one last scare, and they made it a good one. The woman would run out the door, but right before she would escape the ghost would make one last try at her. It would rise from the ground, tackle her and wail in her face before attempting to stab her through eye. The sunlight would stop her, but the woman would still lose the eye.

“You’re in the clear,” she lied, grabbing a bit of popcorn from the bucket on her lap.

“Not lying, are you?”

“Would I lie to you about a horror movie? Besides, if you were watching the movie you’d see that our heroine is about to escape.”

“Good. Now that-”

Qrow didn’t scream like she like thought he would have, but she did feel his entire body stiffen and recoil from the screen. She must have laughed, because he kept talking.

“Alright, alright. You’ve had your fun, Winter. Next time, I get to pick what we watch for movie night.”


End file.
